Con todo mi odio
by Kkman
Summary: "Día de los inocentes! Ah, perdón; me equivoqué. Feliz San Valentín \(:v)/ Con todo mi odio (?) Luka"


¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Vocaloid así que les pido que me digan en qué me equivoco para poder mejorar. Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, buena o mala. Insultos, tomatazos, bombas o abucheos son recibidos en la caja de comentarios

Nombre: Con todo mi odio

Palabras: 1969

Negación de derechos:

Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo la historia; todo lo demás es propiedad de Yamaha (hasta mi alma :'v )

Esta historia está publicada exclusivamente en Wattpad

.

.

.

.

.

Febrero, 13. 12:07 PM. Preparatoria Yamaha.

Kano Akira es un chico brillante, alegre y con un gran sentido del humor; pero si algo detesta en demasía es el revuelo que se forma entre sus compañeros en días previos a San Valentín. El ambiente se volvía tan cursi y rosa que enfermaba.

Aunque, al pelirrojo lo que más le molestaba era no tener alguien con quien compartir ese día.

Por eso, llenaba ese vacío jugando bromas a cualquier incauto que le siguiera el juego.

\- ¡Kano! - el grito de una fémina furiosa alertó al joven que caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos de la institución. Sus ojos escarlatas se abrieron como platos al percatarse de quién lo llamaba.

\- Hola, Luka. Qué alegría verte. ¿Cómo estás? - tartamudeó preparándose para correr de la chica pelirosa.

\- Creo que has olvidado con quién estás tratando, Flamita idiota - . Un aura oscura rodeó a la amante del atún y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa sádica que mostraba sus colmillos, una que solo podía significar muchos problemas. Su piel se erizó ante el pensamiento.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No te tomes todo tan enserio - respondió intentando sonar lo más despreocupado posible. - Miku-chan no lo tomó tan mal.

\- Como ella no fue a la que dejaron en ridículo - masculló la ojiazul, sonrojandose de la vergüenza. Y es que a nadie más que ése idiota se le pudo ocurrir semajante idea; aunque realmente no hizo la gran cosa, solo utilizó la vieja y confiable treta del cojín ruidoso. Para la desgracia de la Megurine, todo el curso estuvo presente, pero a ella le importaba poco ese detalle; lo peor fue que en ese lugar se encontraba una dulce y adorable chica de cabellos aqua domados en dos coletas, ojos vivaces y risueños del mismo tono que su cabellera, que respondía al nombre de Hatsune Miku. Su humillación era mayor al estar la persona que te gusta en un momento tan bochornoso como ése. Y ver como ésta se reía también no hizo más que aumentar su rabia contra el que, estaba segura, era culpable de los hechos.

\- No todo fue malo, ¿sabes? Al menos tienes un pretexto para hablar con ella. Después de todo, mañana es San Valentín. Podrías invitarla a salir - . Sugirió el muchacho. - Tal vez, con algo de suerte, puedas confesarle lo que sientes - agregó.

\- No es tan fácil como parece - dijo algo desanimada la pelirosa.

\- ¡Pamplinas! - exclamó. - Solo vas, la invitas a salir, y cuando estén a solas se lo dices. Más fácil no puede ser.

\- Hablas igual que mi abuelo - . Espetó - . Por cierto, tienes diez segundos para correr - esperó un momento - Y ya van tres.

No tuvo que repetirlo. Así inició el espectáculo que siempre ofrecían: una alocada persecución por los pasillos de la escuela. Al principio, todos se sorprendían cuando esto pasaba; sin embargo, la escena se transformó en algo tan cotidiano que ahora hacen apuestas o simplemente los ignoran.

En un momento de distracción, la chica logró adelantarse, y de una patada voladora derribó a su insolente amigo, el cuál solo podía quejarse y frotarse la cabeza para reducir el dolor. Ella solo atinó en reirse como maniática y retirarse a pasos rápidos y elegantes, satisfecha con el resultado obtenido.

A pesar de ser como perro y gato, su amistad era una de las más largas y raras de todas. Y es que no era por la manera de relacionarse entre sí, sino por los nueve años de mezclar las festividades. Un ejemplo era San Valentín; hicieron que se convirtiera en costumbre el jugar bromas a todo aquél tonto que se les pusiera enfrente. Pasó de ser el día del amor y la amistad, a tornarse en un seudo día de los inocentes. Con la ayuda de los gemelos Kagamine, Lily, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Gakupo, SeeU, Miki y, en algunos casos, Miku, un día normal pasaba a ser un caos total en cuestión de minutos.

Ya recuperado del golpe, se levantó y tomó el mismo rumbo que Luka. Y como siempre sucede cuando se entra a un salón, todos pusieron su mirada sobre él. Sin prestar atención a la mirada inquisitiva de los otros, se dirigió al sector del salón en donde se encuentran sus amigos. Quería platicar un poco aprovechando que el profesor aún no llegaba.

Ahí se hallaban el amante del helado, la chica puerro, un par de rubias oxigenadas (en palabras de Luka), el hombre come-berenjenas, y por último la amante del sake; todos de tercer año.

\- ¿Qué tal el piso, Ars? - preguntó Lily con una mueca, queriendo reír.

\- Bastante fresco - contestó mientras una sonrisa de tonto tomaba posesión de su rostro. En su mejilla izquierda usaba una bandita producto de la colisión sufrida - ¿Y cómo está la pared? - cuestionó a la mujer, aguantando una carcajada.

\- Rasposa - y no pudiendo resistir más, ambos comenzaron a reír. Los demás también intenban no reirse, por miedo a las represalias que Luka podía tomar. El simple recuerdo de lo que pasó era gracioso.

\- Traidores - pensó Luka, mirando a el resto con reproche.

\- No te pongas así, Luka. Admite que fue divertido - . Dijo Lily, después de reponerse de su ataque de risa. La aludida gruñó en respuesta y murmuró un par de cosas inentendibles. Algo como "estúpido Kano y sus estúpidas bromitas tontas".

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué harán mañana? Yo iré con Gumi al parque de diversiones - Gumi es una estudiante de segundo año con la que Lily sale desde hace seis meses.

\- Yo ire con Kaito al zoológico - dijo Meiko.

\- ¿Porqué al zoológico? - preguntaron al unísono confundidos. Todos sabían que a Kaito se le ocurrían las ideas más bizarras y que era un raro, pero no era común que Meiko adopte la rareza de su atolondrado novio.

\- Yo quiero ver a los jaguares y él también - añadió con sencillez.

\- De acuerdo... ¿qué planeas tú, Gakupo? - cuestionó el pelirrojo.

\- Nada realmente. Voy a jugar un rato en el arcade - dijo el pelimorado algo aburrido.

Siguieron conversando hasta que el profesor Hiyama llegó.

Para el de ojos escarlata, San Valentín era un día en el que podía pasar más tiempo con Luka, jugando bromas a diestra y siniestra; sin embargo, desde que conoció a Miku-chan, Luka lo ha dejado de lado por ella. Que si el la invita a soltar globos con agua y otros fluidos, no pude; que si lo ayuda a dejar tachuelas en el asiento de Hiyama-sensei, tampoco puede. ¡Nunca puede nada! Y esta situación ya lo tiene cansado. Lo único bueno de esa fecha es que recibe chocolates de Luka. Pero el precio a pagar es alto, así que debía estar muy atento para no caer en su sucia y rosada trampa. Y en medio de reflexiones, el receso llegó.

En el comedor se encontró con el resto de sus amigos, a los cuales preguntó lo mismo que antes: Rin y Len, ambos de primer año, harían bromas saliendo de la escuela; SeeU, de segundo, dijo que iría a ver que puso la marrana y no agregó nada más al respecto, dejando estupefactos al resto; y Miki, también de primer año, acompañaría a los Kagamine, esperando no terminar en alguna comisaría.

Llegados a este punto, nuestro protagonista se preguntaba seriamente si unirse a la Flota Kagamine o andar por su cuenta. Sin saber que rumbo tomar, la jornada escolar culminó sin novedades.

Febrero, 14. 7:00 AM. San Valentín. Preparatoria.

Paranoico era poco para describir el estado en el que se hallaba el muchacho. Llegó a la escuela antes que todos, evitando así la broma de San Valentín... por ahora. Cuando el inmueble se llenó de estudiantes, en un intento patético de protegerse, se sentó en su lugar, puso una bolsa de papel con hoyos en la parte de los ojos y no cruzó palabras con nadie. Incluso mordió a un compañero que cometió el error de preguntarle si estaba bien. A ese punto su afán de salir ileso este año.

\- ¿Qué rayos le sucede a Kano? - cuestionó Lily.

\- No te acerques a él, Lily. Podría morderte - advirtió Gakupo de lo más divertido. Desde que conoció a Luka y Akira, las festividades son más interesantes.

\- De nada le servirán sus precauciones - la amante del atún se hizo presente acompañada de Miku - . Hoy, como todos los años, nuestro querido Flamita caerá cuál elefante caminando en la cuerda floja - sonrió confiada.

\- Sí que eres malvada, Tako-chan; ni por ser tu amigo lo perdonas. - Lily miró con burla a la antes mencionada.

\- ¿Qué planeas, Luka? - Meiko preguntó con interés.

\- Él mismo caera en la trampa. Pero me entretendre un rato con su cordura. Y los gemelos me ayudarán con eso. Que comience la operación "Volvamos loco a Kano" con ese comentario, dio por terminada la conversación.

1:00 PM

Lo estaba logrando, con algunas dificultades, pero lo estaba haciendo. Tuvo que soportar el acoso excesivo de ésos demonios rubios con aspecto angelical, las burlas de sus amigos por la ridícula bolsa de papel que usaba y la sonrisa de gato Chesire que adornaba el rostro de Luka cada que lo veía. Pero la verdadera tranquilidad llegó cuando el sonido del timbre inundó sus oídos. Tomó sus cosas y salió lo más rápido qué pudo. Esquivando, saltando y mordiendo al que se le cruzará fue como logró estar en el pasillo que lo conduciría a su casillero. Se quitó su máscara improvisada. Iba tan ensimismado por su "victoria" que no se percató de la caja que estaba a medio pasillo y tropezó con ella. Se puso tenso y a la defensiva, aguardando por el ataque final de su rosada amiga. "Que raro, no ocurre nada", pensó. Observó detenidamente a su alrededor y encontró con el objeto que lo hizo caer. Una caja de color rosa. Se acercó receloso a ésta. La inspeccionó por un momento hasta que el sonido de su ringtone lo distrajo.

\- Habla Kano - contestó.

\- Hola, Akira, ¿qué tal? - era Luka quien llamaba - . ¿Ya encontraste tu regalo?

\- ¿Cuál regalo?

\- El que deje cerca de tu taquilla. - respondió - . Este año decidí dejarte tranquilo, aunque debo admitir que me divertí mucho con tu paranoia. Disfruta tu regalo. Por cierto, Miku te manda saludos. Nos vemos luego, idiota. - y finalizó la llamada.

Shock. "¡Esa maldita! " pensó rechinando los dientes y estrujando el celular con fuerza.

Todo por nada. La paranoia, la vergüenza, la estúpida máscara de papel, ¡todo por nada!

Lo único bueno de esto fue que por fin tendría sus chocolates sin daños en su integridad física. Tomó la caja y miró en su interior. No había nada más que una nota:

"No abras tu casillero. Enserio, no lo hagas."

Y como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, caminó hacia su taquilla; la costumbre de contradecir a Luka podía más que su sentido común. Introdujo el código y la puertilla cedió; bastaba con mover su mano para abrirla. Respiró profundamente y quitó su mano.

Crema batida salvaje apareció y bloqueó su visión. Aturdido, el chico removió la crema que había en sus ojos y vió su casillero; dentro de este se hallaba una caja igual a la que encontró afuera (solo que más pequeña) y otra nota que decía:

"Te dije que no la abrieras Emoticono pacman

By Luka"

Abrió la cajita y su interior contenía una bolsita de chocolates caseros; en el fondo de la caja miró una tercera y última nota:

"Día de los inocentes! Ah, perdón; me equivoqué. Feliz San Valentín \\(:v)/

Con todo mi odio (?)

Luka"

Una sonrisa surgió en su cara llena de crema batida. Porque le encantaban los chocolates de Luka, aunque para recibir unos tenga que sufrir golpes y ridículos enfrente de todos.

Ya se las cobraría en el Día Blanco, ¡oh sí!


End file.
